


Forgotten Dreams & Stolen Memories

by RainbowPages0618



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPages0618/pseuds/RainbowPages0618
Summary: Hermione has been Obliviated. Or, at least, that's what the healers at St. Mungo's keep telling her. Only, they don't seem able to reverse it. Now it's up to Draco to fix her...before she walks out of his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

  Ticking was the only sound in the entire room. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

_ Merlin's beard, it was so annoying! _

  She squeezed her eyes closed and tried to block out the sound. More than anything, she wanted to move, to get up, _ to do something _ !

  Hermione Granger -no...no, that wasn't right anymore. They kept telling her but she wouldn't listen- well, whomever she was now, she did not want to be here.

  She felt fine, really. Felt just like her old self...only a few years older?

  In truth, it was a lot to wrap her head around.

  The healers kept explaining it over and over to her, as if the constant reminding would help it stick. But it didn't.

  Obviously, she knew something was wrong. Obviously, she was missing time - a very unsettling feeling.

  But the story they told her, the things her friends kept insisting on - the man who now stood outside of her room, speaking to the healer on call- none of it felt right. She mentally recoiled at their every word.

  He stepped back in, rubbing a hand over his face.

  He looked very different from their school days. Older, yes, but also...more humble? Kinder, perhaps? It was hard to tell with the smirk gone.

  Honestly, that may have been the most surprising thing of all. Out of all the hours he spent in this room, all of the days he kept reappearing at her door, the smirk was nowhere to be found. Not even a hint of his lip curling.

  He glanced over.

  The urge to look away was strong. She just wasn't comfortable with the emotions that showed on his face.

  "Well, visiting hours are ending. They still won't let me stay, despite our ties."

  His voice still drawled. He still sounded like an arrogant prick. But, this time, it was not directed to her.

  "Are you going to be alright tonight? Would you rather I call Harry or Ginny to stay with you?"

  She flinched at his casual use of her best friends' given names.

  "Do I look like I need a babysitter?"

  Her voice cut through the air rather harshly. He looked down at his satchel sitting beside the chair.

  "No." He gave a soft chuckle. "No, you definitely do not."

  He picked up his bag and sighed.

  "Alright, then..." His eyes lingered on her face, making her cheeks heat up. "I will see you tomorrow."

  She gave a stiff nod.

  When he had gone, she let out a breath of relief. It wasn't that his company was unpleasant. He did  _ try _ to make her comfortable.

  It was all just too weird.

  In her mind, it was only last night that she had been talking to Ginny about stepping off the dating world, focusing more on her writing, her research. Now, they were telling her she was a Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

   "Is this it?"

  Harry Potter stood in the doorway of Hermione's room, holding her small overnight bag in one hand. He tousled his hair with the other.

  Hermione knew it was difficult for him to see her like this. Who knew how many precious moments they had lost, that she had forgotten, all because of some idiot with a wand?

  "Yes, that's all I have. He brought it the night they admitted me."

  She flinched a little at the memory, one of her first since this all began.

  Draco had come flying into the hospital, holding her bag awkwardly to the side as he clung to her, asking any healer who would listen for help.

  He was absent today.

  Apparently, they had decided that this would be easier for her. Draco, staying home to get the flat - house - manor - (she wasn't sure which) ready for her arrival. It was Harry's job to prepare her for it. To go back to her life and try to piece all the broken bits back together.

  Hermione wasn't sure if she was ready.

  She straightened her shoulders and turned towards Harry.

  "Shall we?"

~*~*~*~

  "A cottage?"

  Hermione could not believe her eyes. It was gorgeous.

  The little home had dark wood beams, light beige walls, and wonderful open windows. The front garden had a cobblestone path leading to the front door. The grass was specked with patches of flowers and small trees, magical and non, distributed in a way that caught the eye.

  She glanced up at Harry.

  "I live here?"

  He gave a chuckle. "Live here? No, you dominate here. This place is like your own little sanctuary. It's all we can do to get the two of you out for the evening-"

  He stopped suddenly. The air cracked with tension his words had brought.

  How could she have forgotten? She did not live here alone.

  She steeled herself, blocking out the pleasant yard, and walked up the path.

  The big wooden door opened with ease. She stepped through.

  The inside had the same beige shades mixing with the dark oak banners. A narrow wooden table with aconites laying prettily in a basket greeted them.

  Harry led her down a small hallway.

  At the end of it, they entered round sitting room, with plush armchairs and elegant reading lamps. The walls themselves seemed to be made of dark oak bookshelves, each filled to the brim. Hermione was drawn to them.

  She ran her hand over the spines. Quite a few of these were from her own private collection -though, if she lived here, she supposed they should have been. Several more were books and novels she had dreamed of owning, including a first edition autographed copy of A History of Magic. Others she had never seen nor heard of. She presumed these were Draco's, though quite a few caught her eye.

  "There are a lot more in the library. We just like to keep our favorites here on hand."

  Hermione spun around. She had been so fixated that she hadn't heard him enter.

  Feeling a bit self-conscious, she stepped away from the bookshelf.

  "There is a library?" She asked.

  Draco nodded, staring intensely at her. He seemed to be looking for something. A hint of recognition? The sudden acceptance of their situation? A complete relapse on her condition? Whatever it was, she knew he wasn't going to find it.

  He, apparently, came to the same conclusion. He and Harry shared a look. Draco seemed to give a small nod, though it was so slight, she could have been mistaken.

  Her blood began to bubble. This silent communication not only unnerved her, but it was also slightly irritating. She about told them to speak up if they had anything to say, but something in their expressions stopped her.

   They were sad enough, no need to get snappy over a glance.

  She moved a few feet towards them, running her palm over the soft exterior of a chair. The tan fabric was met by the red and gold of a knitted blanket. She picked it up and gave a little gasp.

  It was the lap blanket Mrs. Weasley had given her a few Christmases back. Gryffindor's lion stood proud in the center of a beautiful design.

  She bring it to her chest, breathing it in, savoring this moment of familiarity.

  Then it ended. Seeing the blanket, her books, even the aconite (one of her favorite flowers) all brought forward the realness of her situation.

  She did live here, in this lovely cottage, surrounded by her most prized possessions, with her childhood enemy.

  The air seemed to be sucked from her suddenly. She began hyperventilating. her body flushed with a feverous heat. Her legs gave out from under her.

  Hermione collapsed on the hardwood floor, clutching the Gryffindor blanket in her hands.

  Both men rushed forward. Draco got to her first.

  He held her to him, rocking her back and forth like a child, as she struggled to breathe. His hand went to her hair, brushing the mass in slow even strokes. He mumbled soft words, though, in her panic, she did not understand them.

  After a bit, her breathing evened out. Her eyes fluttered shut. Without realizing it, she had leaned into him, her head tucked comfortably under his chin. He nuzzled down into her hair, wrapping his arms to engulf her completely.

  Hermione jumped up, the suddenness of the movement making her head spin. Or maybe that was the new ache on her crown. Her head had banged on his chin as she stood.

  Draco's wide eyes met hers. He still sat in the floor, his arms open but empty. His grey eyes swam for a second.

  Then the mask was in place. He stood calmly, as if nothing had happened, and walked back to the doorframe he had came from.

  "I have a roast in the oven if you and Ginny would like to join us," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared.

  Harry, still frozen by the chair, held an arm out to Hermione. She shook her head.

  She did not want anyone touching her at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

  In the end, Harry went home, leaving Hermione to sink or swim the rest of the night on her own.

  He did manage to give her a tour of the house before he left, though.

   Other than the sitting room and a quaint open kitchen, there was a study with two desks facing opposite walls and a long window opening to the back garden, an immense library that seemed bigger than it should have been, a master bedroom with even more bookshelves and an adjoining bathroom, a smaller bathroom off to the side of the hall, and a smaller bedroom with a twin bed made up with a light purple quilt.

  Now, she stood in front if a fireplace she hadn't noticed before, watching her oldest friend disappear into the green flames.

  She took a deep breath when he had gone, fumes from the floo filling the air. She backed away and looked around the big sitting room. Her arms wrapped around herself.

  The room was nice. It would be very possible for her to be comfortable here...if only it did not feel so foreign. Her eyes trailed to the blanket and, for a moment, she wanted to bury herself in it and apparate back to her old flat.

  But it wouldn't be there. Well, it would, just not like she had left it. Chances were someone else owned it now.

   All her belongings were here, spread out among the house and peppered with his things or things that she had been told belonged to them together.

  She pursed her lips and moved on.

  Without realizing it, her feet led into the back garden. She walked along a stone pathway, enjoying how the flowers lit up in the setting sun. A light breeze carried earthy scents and blew her hair back from her face. She smiled, the first in what felt like a long time.

  Behind her, Draco cleared his throat. She turned to find him lingering on the patio, the double glass doors framing him.

  "Dinner is ready...if you care to join me."

  She did not answer right away. She didn't even look at him directly. Instead, her eyes traveled over the whole house.

  In the twilight, it seemed to sleep. The only lights from within came from the little kitchen off to Draco's left and the small dining room behind him. It made him stand out even more. His features were softened by the effect. His light button up shown with the yellow candle light. His hair glowed, masking his facial features in a bit of a shadow.

  That made it easier. She couldn't see what he thought, couldn't see his hopeful expression.

  She nodded.

~*~*~*~

  Hermione found herself seated at an oval oak table with a layout of food before her. Aside from the roast, Draco had made salted potatoes, steamed carrots, and yorkshire pudding. A pitcher of lemonade stood nearby, waiting to be poured into her decorative glass.

  Seeing all this, Hermione said the first thing that came to mind.

  "It's not Sunday."

  Draco looked up from where he was carving the meat. He blinked, almost as if he hadn't heard her.

  Then a smile lifted a corner of his mouth. He went back to carving.

  "Well, no, it isn't. But I thought it would be a nice way to celebrate your first night back."

  His words hung in the air.

  This did not feel like a celebration. It felt like a forced distraction. In fact, she was absolutely certain that was his intention.

_ Sneaky Slytherin _ .

  Hermione startled at the thought. It had passed through her mind unbidding and out of nowhere.

  She cut her eyes to him as if he had heard. Of course, he hadn't. He went right along fixing her plate, passing it to her (she accepted a bit mechanically), and fixing his own before sitting down.

  Before she could so much as lift a fork, Draco waved his wand over the table. The candle lights dimmed to a relaxing hue, the food levitated to a long serving table next to the kitchen, and the pitcher poured them both a glass.

  Hermione reached for her own as soon as it was filled. Her throat felt like sandpaper. She actually couldn't remember the last time she had drank or ate anything. Surely, it had been at the hospital. Of all the things to forget, among everything else. It was almost enough to make her laugh. Almost.

  They went about eating in silence for ten minutes or so. Hermione kept her eyes directly on her plate.

  "Harry told me you liked the library," Draco started suddenly, as if reaching for something safe to discuss.

  Seeing as it was unavoidable (they were the only two in the house), Hermione looked up.

  "Yes, it was nice."

  Draco nodded. She watched him take a bite of beef, chewing over a thought as he did.

  "You designed it yourself, you know."

  Her eyebrows came together in confusion. It seemed possible. The spell couldn't have been all that difficult. And an endless room for her collection did appeal to her inner bookworm. But no memories came forward of the plan or motions that went along with it.

  "No," she said, a little crisp. "I did not know that."

  Draco went back to his plate but not before she noted the aggravation streak across his face.

  _Good, let him get mad_. She thought. _At least that much hasn't changed_.

  She took another swallow of drink and nibbled on her carrots.

  "The study was your's, too."

  She looked up. He met her eyes from across the table, a challenge clearly shining in the smokey pupils.

  "You said you like the light to shine in on you as you work. Reminded you of Hogwarts."

  He gave a little shrug.

  "I liked the idea too, for the opposite reason. So, you decided to make it a 'his and her' study, so we could work with one another."

  He stabbed a carrot.

  "Though most of my work is in the kitchen. It's become my own little laboratory, a word I coined from you after all your constant picking."

  He took a bite, smiling in satisfaction at what she knew was an astonished look on her face.

  She couldn't believe what he was insinuating. That after all the years of insults, badgering, and name-calling, she -his favorite person to ridicule- would resort to behavior of the same sort.

  She opened her mouth to resort, but thought better of it and closed it with a slight huff. She shoved a potato in to keep her tongue from lashing out.

_ Arrogant prick! _

  He gave her a moment of peace. They continued eating.

  After a bit, Hermione took a breath and tried to ignore her anger.

  This was helped by the apple pie that levitated to the table after their dishes had cleared. A tray of tea followed a few small plates.

  Hermione took in a deep breath, the scent of cooked apples and cinnamon making her mouth water.

  Draco cut each of them a slice and handed her a porcelain teacup as well. Lavender and earl grey filled her senses. She wrapped both hands around the cup and took a sip.

  "Mmmm," she breathed.

  Draco smiled. "Seeped for four minutes with a pinch of lavender and one cube of sugar, just the way you like it."

  Hermione took another sip.

  "Heavenly," she murmured. She reached for the pie, her fork oozing through the filling after crunching into the crisp shell. She closed her eyes and enjoyed.

  When she opened then, she found the most curious look on his face.

  "It is odd, you know." He began, biting into his own dessert.

  "What is?"

  "Watching you rediscover old favorites." He held his fork to the side. "Honestly, you've eaten that pie more times than I could count, especially when I first learned the recipe."

  He gave a laugh. "I remember, you actually begged me to try something different. So we did."

  "That was our first holiday here, in the new house." His happy expression clouded over at her blank look and he forced himself to drink his tea.

  Hermione thought for a moment, willing the memories to come. But nothing changed.

  She sighed.

  "Why do you try?"

  He glanced up, worry lines marking his mouth.

  "To help, of course...What else am I supposed to do?"

  Hermione ran her hands over her hair, pulling the fluff from her face.

  "I don't know. Give up. Move on.” She dropped her hand to the table and began twirling her fork into the middle of her pie. “I mean, we don't even like one another!"

  His face seemed to puff up in anger.

  "I like you just fine, you frizzy haired-" He cut off at her raised eyebrows and grabbed up his cup.

  "Playful banter is kind of our thing," he mumbled into it.

  Confusion, fear, uncertainty all pooled into her belly. She dropped the fork to her plate with a slight clatter.

  "We have a thing?"

  Draco looked up, not bothering to hide the pain that shone through.

  "We used to..."


	4. Chapter 4

  "When did you learn to cook?"

  Hermione examined the crumbly apple pie on the edge of her fork. She could not picture Narcissa Malfoy in the kitchen, let alone playing "mommy & me" with a young Draco.

  Draco did not look up from his pie.

  "A house-elf named Nan," he replied. "Oldest, battiest thing you'd ever hope to see."

  Hermione bristled at his words. She placed her fork down with a slight clatter and glared across the table.

  He scooped up some filling, not paying her the least bit of mind.

  "I owe a lot to her," he said calmly.

  Hermione was surprised by his words. She was not sure how to respond. Apparently, he did not need her to.

  "After the war, I did not know what to do with myself. To the Wizarding World, I was marked a traitor, so I didn't fancy going out. Most days I stayed hidden in the Manor, locked away in this room or that, wallowing in self pity. Nan found me like that one afternoon."

  He gave a chuckle and popped the piece into his mouth, chewing.

  "She told me to get up and quit sulking. Coming from a house-elf, you can imagine how I took it. When I was done yelling, she calmly took me by the hand, cleaned me up, and lead me to the kitchen. After her first lesson, I did not leave."

  He smiled across to her.

  "At first, it was because I did not want to be bested by a house-elf. Then it was just about perfecting each dish. Eventually, it was just fun."

  He leaned back in his chair, looking at her expectantly.

  It ruined her mood. Did he expect her to remember something from his past now, too?

  She pushed her plate away and rose from the table. As she passed him, going into the sitting room, he glanced up.

  "The first time you heard that story, you cried. Afterwards, we went to visit Nan's grave."

  He still gave her that expecting look. But instead of getting upset, she studied him back.

  Did he really think it would be as easy as that? Recite a few moments and everything would come flooding back?

  She walked on.

~*~*~*~

  Hermione curled up in a plush chair with a photo album she had found among the books in the master bedroom.

  There were some photos that showed one or the other of them, but most featured both.

  There were photos of Draco playing one-on-one Quidditch with Harry while she and Ginny spectated. One showed them at a restaurant with her parents (the waiter must have taken the photo for them). One even showed them in the back garden of the Manor, having tea with Narcissa. In the bottom of the photo, she could just make out an older house-elf bringing in a tray of cut sandwiches and she wondered if it was Nan.

   A wrap on the doorframe pulled her from her ponderings. She looked up.

  Draco leaned against the frame. His blonde hair was wet from a shower and silk sleepwear flowed off his frame.

  "I'm finished in the shower if you'd like one."

  She closed the album and folded it into the chair beside her.

  "Yeah...okay."

  Draco began to walk away.

  "Hey, Malfo-" She cleared her throat. "Draco."

  He turned back, surprise clear on his face.

  She took a breath. No other way but to plunge ahead.

  "How did all... _ this _ begin?" She looked up, a need to understand burning through her.

  Draco looked at the book beside her and nodded. He walked over to the other chair, took a seat, and began speaking.

  "Well, I've told you how pathetic I was back then. So, I guess, in a way, this all began that..."

  He leaned forward, propping his forearms on his knees. His hands linked together, clasping one another tightly.

  "You see, Theo and Luna decided that I needed to get out more."

  Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Theodore Nott and Luna Lovegood? Really?"

  Draco chuckled. "Yeah, none of us saw that coming. Anyways, they were taking little Rosemarie to the Platform for her first year at Hogwarts and insisted - Luna can be very demanding in her own way - that I come along for the joyous occasion. Theo, being my best mate and one of the only people left willing to deal with me, I could not refuse."

  He ran a hand over his drying hair, slicking it back. He leaned back.

  "To this day, I still believe it was a set up, though both Ginny and Luna deny it. Harry and Ginny just  _ happened _ to arrive at the exact time with you. Normally, that would not have meant much to either of us. We had run into each other plenty of times."

  Hermione nodded. It was hard to go through Diagon Alley and not run into one schoolmate or another. She and Draco had passed by each other more times than she could count, each avoiding the other in the utmost obvious ways. Which was why this was so baffling for her.

  "One thing led to another and, somehow, we got seperated: I from my group and you from yours, but not from one another. You tried to walk away...but something gnawed at me. I'm not sure if Nan's lessons were working their magic on me or if the guilt just weighed too heavy. As you turned for the exit, I yelled out."

   He raised his hands for added gesture.

   " _ 'I'm sorry!' _ with all the little Hogwart students and their parents, some from our year, swarming around us. Needless to say, it caused a nasty scene. But you just stood there, rigid as a board. You did not even turn around."

  He caught her eyes and held them.

  "But I heard you, over all the din.  _ 'Me, too,' _ you whispered. And that was what caught me.  _ 'Me, too.' _ As if you had anything to apologize for..."

  He gave a small shrug. "After that, it all just sort of came together. We began speaking, then meeting, then...more."

  Hermione was hung on his every word like that of a good book. She longed for what he said. Had craved it almost. But now...she couldn't even remember falling in love.

  The moment faded as she processed what was said.

  The grandfather clock in the hall chimed twelve, midnight.

  Draco stood.

  "I believe that's enough of a bedtime story. I'm off to sleep. If you would like, I will show you to the rooms and you can decide which would make you more comfortable."

  Hermione nodded, though she was not the least bit tired.

  She followed him to the master bedroom and found her face heating instantly. When he turned to ask, she immediately shook her head. There was no way she could sleep in there tonight.

  Draco nodded and did not push the subject. Silently, he lead her to the smaller room.

  He opened the door for her and stepped to the side. She peered in.

  It was very nice and very un-them. The lack of their presence in the room calmed her.

  "Why is this room so different from the rest of the house?" She found herself asking before stepping through to look around.

  Draco hesitated. She turned to face him.

  "Mal- Draco?"

  He looked over her, framed by the purple bed, white nightstand, and pearl dresser.

  "It belongs to our daughter."

  Hermione felt as if the floor had been swept from under her. She stumbled back, her legs colliding with the mattress. She sat down.

  "Daughter?" She choked out.

  Draco rushed forward, reaching out to her.

  She flinched away.

  How could she forget she had a daughter? Where was she? Why hadn't anyone mentioned her before?

  Draco stood beside her, arms limp at his sides.

  "We have a daughter?" She asked, pushing tufts of hair away from her hot face.

  "Well, soft of."

  Her head jerked up. She gave him a hard look.

  "Either we do or we don't. Quit playing games with me, Malfoy. Where is our daughter?"

  "Sister Janynce's Orphanage for Witches and Wizards."

  All the strength rushed from Hermione's body. She felt like a limp noodle, leaning back against a bed post for support.

  Could this night get any more shocking?

  Draco sat on the bed beside her, keeping a bit of distance between them.

  "I'm sorry. I did not mean to upset you..."

  He looked down to the floor, with its light pink rug - how did she miss that?

  "The healers told me to go slow. They were afraid that it would overload you if you had to remember our marriage and a family all at once...I did not mean to keep it from you."

  Hermione did not answer. She felt numb and a little nauseous.

  "Why is she at an orphanage?" She felt stupid for asking, but her mind was running slow at the moment.

  Draco looked up.

  "It hasn't been finalized yet."

  Hermione nodded, as if it all made sense.

  "We had one more meeting, one more signing, before we could begin to move her in...but then this happened. We missed our appointment. Sister Jaynyce knows our situation. Everything is still in place for when -  _ if _ \- you decide you want this."

  She decides. Her decision. This life, with all its comfy nooks and crannies, all its curve balls and sudden stops, all the craziness thrown into the pot.

  Hermione took a breath.

  "Tell me about her."


	5. Chapter 5

 Sunlight poured through the sheer curtains from a bay window to her left.

  Hermione took a moment to focus on her thoughts. Everything from the past few days was still fresh and accessible. Everything from her youth was still there. It was only the past four years that seemed to still be missing.

  She sat up in the bed, pushing bushels of hair from her face. The room around her was still unfamiliar but at least she remembered it from the previous night. In the morning light, she could see the little variations that made it a child's room.

  The empty toy box beside the wardrobe, waiting to be filled. The small dresser with a stack of children's novels (some of her personal favorites from a muggle childhood included) sitting on top. A porcelain lamp in the shape of a unicorn waiting to light up a little girl's dreams.

  Nothing sparked any sort of remembrance for her.

  Sighing, she slipped out of the bed, pulled the blanket back into place, and made her way to the small bathroom.

  She _accio_ 'd her toiletries from her hospital bag and began her morning.

  About halfway through brushing her teeth, a loud thud startled her so badly she dropped her toothbrush into the sink. Leaving the water running, she gripped her wand and slowly made her way into the hall.

  She stepped lightly over the rug, wand raised.

  Someone slammed into the wall opposite of the sitting room. Before she could so much as blink, they had pushed off of it and barreled down the narrow path towards her.

  She tensed. Her breath came out in quick, adrenaline filled puffs.

 As they neared, she sprung, ramming into them. The person yielded quickly, taking a step back. Before they could do anything more, she shoved them against the wall, her wand to their throat.   
 She glared up at her would-be attacker.

 Her husband's wide grey eyes stared back.

 "Draco?"

 "Who the bloody hell did you think it was?!" He snapped. His grey eyes moved like a rolling storm. "Where were you?"

 She was caught off guard by his question. "In the bathroom, if you must know."

 "I went to Agatha's room but you weren't there!"

 She huffed. "I didn't realize I needed permission to use the loo."

"I thought you had woken in a panic! I thought you might have stormed off or ran away! I thought-"

  She jabbed her wand further into his adam's apple.

  "Listen very carefully, Malfoy," she hissed, all patience sucked out of her by his demanding tones.

  "Memory or not, I do not need you to jump in to rescue me. And I can leave if and when I feel a need to, sudden impulse or not. It would do you some good to remember that."

  "Don't you think I know that?! That's what bloody scared me in the first place!"

  Hermione blinked at that and released him. He moved away from the wall and straightened up, not looking directly at her.

  She crossed her arms and waited for him to continue, one eyebrow raised and her wand laced into her fingers, poking out at an odd angle.

  He glanced over, took in the sight of her, and seemed to deflate. All his righteous anger left him in a half hearted laugh.

   Then realization seemed to catch up to him. His single laugh turned into a chuckle that turned into a wave of laughter.

   She stared, still quite angry with him.

  "What in Devil's Snare is wrong with you?"

  "We are fighting," he answered, smiling widely.

 "What?"

 "This is our first fight since your incident. I don't have to walk on eggshells about pissing you off because it's already happened!"

  "Oh, for Merlin's sake! You are ridiculous!"

  He just grinned wider.

  Still fuming, Hermione turned heel and marched back to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her for good measure. Even over the water and through the wood, she could hear his cackles.

~*~*~*~

  Hermione glanced up from the photobook to find Draco at the doorway with two lemonades and an apologetic smile.

  "Find anything interesting?" He asked, bringing her a glass and sitting down on the other armchair.

  Hermione shook her head.

  "No, nothing." She accepted the glass and set the book aside.

  "I just don't understand! I see us there but no memories come with it."

  She took a sip and laid back into the cushions.

  "I don't know. Maybe I need something that's already familiar to me."

  She glanced up and searched his face. After earlier, she was a bit hesitant to ask his opinion on her idea.

  "How offended would you be if I asked Harry and Ron out to lunch? To catch up with them like old times."

  Draco's smile slipped.

  "I don't think that's such a good idea."

  He took a sip of drink.

  "Maybe we can invite Harry and Ginny to dinner? Or you and Ginny could go out together?"

  Hermione rolled her eyes.

  "I don't need a girls' day or couple's dinner. I want to get my memories back."

  She set her glass on a small table beside her chair and sat forward.

  "I don't think I'm getting anywhere staying here twenty-four hours with only you. I need to see people who go further into my past. Someone who could help remember the bad with the good and hopefully help unblock this stupid spell."

  Or, at least, that was her ongoing theory. She knew better than anyone the damage an Obliviate spell could cause. After reading a few texts from the healers and doing a walk through of their home library, she felt that she might be onto something.

  "Just trust me on this one," Draco insisted.

  Hermione huffed. She did not need his permission to have lunch with her best friends, but if this worked, she would be back in love with the git by sundown, so it would be easier with his consent. His obvious discomfort irked her.

  "What are you afraid of?"

   He obviously had no issue with Harry considering the familiarity of which he referred to him.

   "Is it Ron? Is there some sort of issue between the two of you I should know about?"

  He looked away.

  A warning went off in her head.

  "Draco...what aren't you telling me?"

  Draco swished his glass, making the ice clink against the side. He did not meet her gaze.

  "You and Weasley are no longer on speaking terms." He took a forced sip from his glass.

  Hermione's brows came together.

  "What? What happened?" Then she sighed. "What did he do?"

  "It wasn't anything either of you did, directly."

  Hermione gave a huff through her nose, clenching her jaw closed. She counted to five.

  "Listen to me, please!" She began through her teeth. "I am tired of the half-truths and forgotten stories. I am tired of the emotional whirl-winds we have been dealing with since my homecoming. I will eventually remember all this. Therefore, it'll be best to go ahead and tell me before it flings back into my face later."

  She gave him a pointed look.

  "So, if there is something you need to tell me before I contact him, do so now."

  Draco gave a heavy sigh and set his glass beside hers. He leaned forward and held her gaze, his eyes searching hers before speaking.

  "The two of you had a falling out shortly after his father passed. It was right after our wedding and, I think, he blames you for it, somehow. Or, at least, blames you for his unhappiness."

  Hermione felt as if a herd of centaurs had run her over. She stared at the bookshelf behind him, not seeing it in the slightest.

  "Mr. Weasley is dead?" She whispered. "How?"

  Draco's voice was soft and full of care. "There was an accident on the work site. As I understand it, he went to inspect a bewitched kitchen set...he did not make it to St. Mungo's in time."

  A sob tore through her.

  Mr. Weasley had been like an uncle to her. She could remember countless conversations they had shared on muggle devices. Just last year - no, last year to her - she watched him unwrap her Christmas present,  _ Technology throughout the Ages: A Guide to Britain's Technological Advances Since the 1800's _ . He had been reading it before dinner, asking her and Harry about this and that.

  Hermione curled into a ball and let the pain wash over her. It was almost like losing her parents all over again. Tears and broken breaths filled her world.

  She did not push away when two gentle hands pulled her into his arms. He rocked her back and forth, letting her cry it out, and running a hand over the top of her hair. Facing the past that kept surprising her, she buried herself into his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

  Hermione tossed her head, her hair spilling over the pillow. Her hands tore at the blanket, bunching it in her grip before releasing it to fight off unseen horrors. Inaudible words passed over her lips.

_ "Insufferable girl." _

_   Hermione tilted her head a little to look around the room. Draco sat on the arm of her chair, speaking to Harry across the coffee table. Ginny strolled in with a platter of food, James and little Lily following behind. Albus seemed preoccupied with listening to his father and Draco quip back and forth. _

_   "Muggleborn filth." _

_   Hermione looked around again. No one else seemed to hear the whispers or, if they did, they ignored it. _

_   Hermione stood, wanting to get to the bottom of things. _

_   Draco gave her a curious look. _

_   "Are you okay?" _

_   "Stupid mudblood!" _

_   Hermione did not respond. Her eyes widened as the room around her changed. Her friends and husband began to fade as the fingers of shadows overtook them. _

_   She reached for her wand, finding it was gone too. _

_   Pale white hands came out of the darkness, threatening to swallow her. She tried to run. The voice, unrecognizable in its hideous whispers, came at her from all directions. _

_   "Confringo!" _

_   A spot to her right exploded as the curse missed her. _

_   "Expluso!" _

_   A bright blue light caught her left side, knocking her off her feet. _

_   "Obliviate!" _

~*~*~*~

  Hermione drug her way into the kitchen, intent on grabbing a mug of tea and possibly a muffin, if they still had any.

  She stopped short at the sight of Draco hovering over the stove. He glanced over his shoulder when she entered.

  "Hey- oh. Rough night?"

  Hermione scowled. She thought she had washed up enough for him not to notice. Apparently not.

  "I'm fine. Just did not sleep well, is all," she replied briskly, taking a seat on a barstool.

  She looked up in surprise as he set a fresh cup of tea in front of her. The tantalizing scent of earl grey and hazelnut filled the air. She took a sip and sighed. It was perfect; Just what she needed after a night of tossing and turning. She perked an eyebrow up at him.

  "I heard you brushing your teeth." He shrugged. "Usually that's the first thing you reach for."

  She nodded, accepting the fact that he knew her so well.

  He turned back to the stovetop.

  "What are you making?" The smells had her mouth about watering.

  "Eggs, tomatoes, toast, bacon. And a bit of nutella pudding."

  Her brows came together. "How do you know about nutella?"

  He threw a look over his shoulder. "You've taught me alot about the muggle world."

  She pondered on this as she sipped her tea.

  _Filthy girl_.

  Hermione's head jerked up, her curls bouncing.

  "What?"   
  Draco moved the food to two separate plates.

  "What?" He asked, placing a plate in front of her.

  Hermione pursed her lips. "Nothing. I just thought I heard something."

  Grey eyes cut across to her.

  "Are you okay?"

  She shrugged. "As okay as I'm going to be, I guess."

  They ate in relative silence, each troubled by their own thoughts.

  When they finished, Draco raised his wand and the dishes floated to the sink, where a scrubby began to wash.

  He turned to her.

  "I've been thinking about what you said..."

  She looked up expectantly.

  "I think -and it's going to pain me to say this- But I believe you are right."

  "About?"

  "About needing more interaction outside of this house. Obviously the 'familiarity treatment' isn't working."

  Hermione arched an eyebrow. She had already told him that.

  "And what do you have in mind to fix that?"

  He leaned back and crossed his arms.

  "Let's take a trip."


	7. Chapter 7

  Hermione glanced around the busy muggle street. A smile pulled at her lips as she recognized some of the shop names, though others had changed in the years since her last visit.

  Her parents had been with her then...but that was before. Before the war, before they were obliviated. Before she had been obliviated.

  She huffed lightly and crossed her arms tightly around herself. The slip of a smile vanished.

  Draco's eyes left the bookshop he had been studying to raise an eyebrow at her.

  "Are you okay?"

  Her frown deepened.

  "Would you quit asking me that?"

  His lips formed a tight thin line in response.

  Draco lead the way from one shop to the next, but it did not seem to have the effect he had wanted. She just could not seem to find the same enjoyment in any of it as she had as a child.

  Back then, all this had seemed so magical, if you'll pardon the expression. She had followed her parents from one wonderland to the next, purchasing quite a few novels and, to her surprised delight, a handful of sweets! Both of which she would have devoured by the end of the night. It had been perfect.

  But, then, most of her family outings had been. Her parents made sure of that, dotting on her without spoiling. Always giving her the appropriate amount of attention and care while teaching her the lessons she would need in life...she missed that. More than she could put into words.

  She dug her nails into her arms, needing the pain to block out the sudden wave of defeat.

  If she could not fix their memories while she had her own, what luck did she have now?

  She brushed wetness from her eyes. Draco, walking in front of her, did not seem to notice. In fact, he seemed very focused on the route they were taking.

  She counted it as a blessing and kept her feelings to herself, following quietly behind.

  "Do you remember anything?" Draco asked as they turned next to a music shop.

  "No," she snapped. "Nothing new to report."

  He nodded, looking away, but not before she noticed the lines crinkling up his forehead.

  She sighed and brushed a bundle of hair behind her shoulder. She knew none of this was his fault. It was just so easy to target him for her anger.

  "I'm sorry, okay?"

  He turned to her in surprise. "You're sorry?"

  Hermione quit walking, choosing to stand under a lamppost and allow the foot traffic to move around them. He moved in closer, shielding her from those walking past.

  "Hermione, you have nothing to be sorry for."

  She shrugged, not really believing him. "I know you keep hoping something will trigger a memory or spark a bit of familiarity into me. And I know this was originally my idea to begin with. It's just that nothing is seeming to pan out like we had hoped."

  He took a step closer and she looked up. He looked like he wanted to reach out, to touch her, to pull her close. She wondered if she would let him, dare he try it. Part of her wanted him to. To be held in such a comforting way in this familiar place. She almost longed for it.

  Instead, he moved away.

  "Come on," he told her, looking over his shoulder. "There's still something I want to show you."

~*~*~*~

  "No."

  The word was out of her mouth before she finished reading the plaque.

  Draco quirked an eyebrow. "You have to."

  Her eyes widened dangerously. "I do not  _ have _ to do anything," she retorted.

  He simply shrugged.   
  "Sister Hilda is expecting us. We have never been late to an appointment before. You've made sure of it." He added the last little bit with a smirk.

  Hermione fought the urge to shriek at him, to curse him, to run in the opposite direction.

  "Sneaky slippery Slytherin!" She muttered under her breath as she moved past him up the walk.

  "There's the Gryffindor passion I've come to love."

  She gritted her teeth and ignored him as he followed behind.

  The building was modest for its size. Grey trim, light blue exterior, a white door framed by small windows. A large, white privacy fence blocked the back from view (as well as a few warding spells, she speculated) but they could hear laughter and squeals of playing children.

  Draco rang the doorbell when they reached the stoop.

  "So this wizarding orphanage just happens to be off the street from a childhood holiday spot of mine?" Hermione asked as they waited for the door to open.

  "Hmm." Draco peered at the window to their left, obviously avoiding looking at her.

  Before he could say more, the door swung open to reveal a tall, plump witch dressed in dark purple robes with light pink designs. Her vivid red hair was piled on top of her head with loose colorful threads.

  "Draco! Hermione! So wonderful to see you both!"

  She swallowed Draco up in a hug. Hermione watched, stunned, as the woman released him and turned to her.

  Thankfully, she only nodded, a soft smile adorning her lips.

  "I understand you don't recognize me anymore, Hermione. That is all well. Memory spells are a nasty business after all."

  The woman bowed deeply, reminding Hermione of an actress after a performance.

  "I am Sister Hilda!" She uprighted herself with ease. "A pleasure to meet you again, dear."

  "The pleasure is mine," Hermione answered automatically. She threw Draco an astonished look.

  He simply smirked and raised an eyebrow, daring her to challenge this place. She turned back to...Sister Hilda.

  "This -" Hermione gestured to the building. "- is an orphanage?"

  Sister Hilda nodded solemnly.

  "The muggles think it's a daycare for unruly children," she explained calmly. "Anytime they try to approach us, they suddenly realize it would not work for their child and move on."

  A crooked smile stretched onto her face. "I find that a loud, obnoxious woman at the front door sends many scurrying away also."

  Hermione's eyes widened.

  Hilda merely laughed.

  "My dear, I am very much aware what a sight I am. You, yourself has told me such, stating that this spell or that enchantment would work much better."

  She lowered her voice in a mock whisper. "But between the two of us, I enjoy setting people off a bit, hmm?" She winked.

  "Now then, come along inside." Sister Hilda moved aside to usher them through the door. "Agatha has been informed of your visit, but I thought it would be nice for us to speak as she finishes her studies."

  Hermione glanced around as she followed the older witch.

  The inside was decorated in dark brown trim with light baby blue walls. Many photos of different children waved at them from their frames. Some were racing broomsticks, others playing wizarding chess, and others sitting around a radio. One little girl, alone in her frame, simply smiled, looking up at the camera with a shy smile.

  Hermione stopped and watched the girl. Her smile grew at the sight of Hermione but, like all pictures do, remained silent.

  Draco and Hilda paused, glancing back with equally curious faces.

  "That, my dear, is your little Agatha," Sister Hilda informed her softly.

  Hermione stared. Slowly, she raised a hand and touched the glass. The girl beamed. A fuzzy warmth tugged at the back of Hermione's mind. Her breathing caught in her throat.

  Then it was gone, replaced by an empty coldness that left her shivering. She turned from the picture.

  Draco and Hilda shared a look before walking down the hall again.

  "Draco," Hilda called behind her shoulder. "Why don't you finish telling Hermione how you found us, hmm?"

  Hermione was taken aback. The witch had been listening to them on the stoop!

  Hilda glanced at her. "Security spells, my dear. One can never be too careful when caring for a houseful of children."

  Hermione supposed that was true, but she still felt a bit irked at being eavesdropped on.

  Draco cleared his throat and shook his head silently. A conversation for another time, perhaps.

  "You showed me this place shortly after we began looking around at agencies," he began, as instructed. "We were vacationing nearby in Picaknees, the magical community of this area, when you realized where we were. You insisted we come to your muggle holiday location, despite my lack of interest."

  At this, Hilda giggled. Draco ignored her interruption.

  "We walked the streets and went through the shops -much like today, only happier- but you said we had to keep going." His brows drew together. "It almost seemed as though you were drawn to this place."

  He glanced at Hilda as if this were his first time coming to that conclusion. Maybe it was.

  "Is that possible?"

  Hilda turned at an archway leading into some sort of dining room. Unlimited knowledge seemed to twinkle in the woman's eye as a patient smile pulled at her lips.

  "A mother always knows the path to her child," she answered solemnly.

  Hermione was not sure what to say. She was not a mother yet. And, besides, if that were true, wouldn't her own mother find her way back fo her?

  Hilda met her eyes and held her gaze.

  "Your magic recognized Agatha as your's. You shared the same thirst for knowledge, hunger for life, longing for companionship. But, also, the same love that gives you strength. By all accounts, other than blood, this girl is your child."

  Draco stared in wonder at Hermione but she did not notice. Her thoughts were all over the place, filling her head like maniactic pixies.

  Hilda waved them forward.

  "We can discuss this more later. Right now, let us speak about the situation keeping your family apart."


	8. Chapter 8

  Their conversation was interrupted twenty minutes in by the soft thuds of fast feet coming down the hall.

  At Hilda's knowing smile, Hermione turned in her seat. Draco stood.

  A hand caught the doorframe and the girl from the photo swung herself into the room, completely breathless. Her eyes widened at the sight of them and her face split into a huge toothy grin.

  "Her-mi-o-neeee!"

  She burst into the room and launched herself into Hermione's lap as the witch stood. Automatically, she found her arms wrapping around the young girl. In return, Agatha's own grip squeezed tighter.

  "Hermione! Oh, I've missed you sooooo much! Sister Hilda said you were coming but I just couldn't believe it!"

  "Agatha." Hilda's warning voice sounded softly across the table. "Remember what we discussed?"

  Agatha let go slowly and bowed her head. When she spoke, her words were directed to Hermione.

  "Sister Hilda told me that you can't remember."

  She peeked up from under her dark bangs.

  "That you have forgotten everything because of a spell...that you forgot me." She shook her head, sending her tiny braids scattering, and gave a small smile. "But that's okay! I've been studying ways to help!"

  Hermione's eyebrows rose. "You have?"

  The girl nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh! I've been reading this one text - by a charms master named Vigo - that says each spell has a thread that could lead to its opposite! Like by doing the spell, you should be able to trace a way to undo it as well or create a unique counterspell! And then, a curse master in Nairobi thinks..."

  As she spoke, Agatha's eyes glittered. Hermione found herself hanging onto the girl's every word, not just for the information itself but because the girl was just so excited. It was almost contagious.

  She did not, however, miss the look exchanged between Draco and Hilda.

  They sat like that for some time, Hermione listening to Agatha with attentionative patience, Draco and Hilda speaking quietly behind them.

  A clock in the hall chimed five in the afternoon.

  Agatha looked to the door then back to Hermione, cutting herself off mid sentence.

  "Are you staying for dinner, Hermione?" The girl asked excitedly.

  Hermione opened her mouth, unsure what to say, when Draco spoke up for her.

  "I'm sorry, Agatha, but we need to go home soon." He threw a slight smirk in Hermione's direction. "I'm sure Hermione has a lot to think on with your additions to her research."

  Agatha beamed again, seeming happy to help in such an important way. Her smile waived after a thought.

  "You'll come back soon, though, right?" She asked Draco.

  She looked to Hermione.

  "I can help some more. I'll show you the books I've been studying and we can discuss treatment options!"

  Hermione smiled, the girl's eagerness warming her heart.

  "Yes. That would be lovely."

  "Awesome!

  Agatha jumped up and hugged them both.

  "I'll see you soon!" She exclaimed before sprinting out of the room to join other children in the hall.

  As soon as she was gone, Sister Hilda cleared her throat lightly, turning the couple's attention back to her. She looked to Hermione.

  "I am sorry, dear. I explained to her the best I could, but you know 10 year olds." She waved a hand in the air. "Thinks everything can be solved with a spell."

  "It's...quite alright," Hermione answered absently. Her thoughts were still on the child.

~*~*~*~

  "How dare you?"

  Draco closed the door behind them and followed her down the steps.

  "What?"

  "How _dare_ you?" Hermione spun on her heel, eyes blazing, finger pointed to his face. "You took me in there like- like some pig to slaughter!"

  "Hermione-"

  She swung her finger to the building and jabbed violently at the orphanage.

  "I don't know that little girl, Draco!" Her lip trembled. She spun away from him, pulling herself together.

  "I don't care what Hilda says, I have no recognition of that child!" The thought almost made her crumble. Her breath hitched and she growled, anger boiling just under the surface. She spun back around.

  "What did you expect to happen?!"

  Draco took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose.

  "I thought if you saw her-"

  "None of the things you are trying to get me to remember is coming back!"

  "Well, what do you expect me to do?!"

  He began pacing back and forth, running a hand roughly through his hair, the calm façade evaporating.

  "I am doing all I can! Potter has three kids and a job, Weasley wants nothing to do with you - and, by the way, neither does that ogre of a mother! Seems to think you screwed him over by marrying me!- and your parents are blissfully living in Australia, unaware of their perfect little daughter!"

  He stopped suddenly and faced her, inches from her, snarling.

  "It's all on me. What do you expect of me?"

  He was breathing heavy by the time his rant was over. She blinked, taking a second to process.

  "Nothing."

  His snarl melted away, blank confusion taking its place.

  "What?"

  She squared her shoulders. "I don't expect a thing from you, Draco Malfoy."

  His features flickered and, for a second, she was glimpsing the little scared boy from sixth year behind his eyes.

  He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

  "You do not owe me anything, marriage or not..."

  She closed her eyes. It was difficult to look at him right now. Her heart lurched, but she felt this was the right thing to do.

  "Goodbye, Draco."

  She turned on the spot, not giving him a chance to react.

  As the world blurred out of sense, she saw a curtain fall back into place on the second floor of Sister Janynce's Orphanage.

 


	9. Chapter 9

  Hermione turned into the dark hall, dragging her feet towards the kitchen and, hopefully, a warm kettle.   
  The night had been rough, tossing and turning over the guest room sheets.   
  In truth, she had just about gotten used to the sleepless nights. What with the nightmares and confusion, it was to be expected... but now...   
  Now, she saw his face every time she drifted to sleep. His eyes filled with the raw pain of rejection. His mouth dropped open in surprise. The slight angry flush still on his cheeks.   
  She closed her eyes, shaking the image away.   
  Tea. That's exactly what she needed. A nice hot mug of tea. Maybe Kreacher would have some bagels or muffins baked up too; she knew he loved morning bakes.   
  Her feet stopped short at the voices coming from the kitchen.   
  "...How's she doing?"   
  A shiver went up her spine. Her heart jumped. She pushed herself up against the wall.   
  "She's gonna need time, Draco. Just...be patient."   
  She leaned her head back against the wallpaper, closing her eyes. This was _not_ what she needed right now.   
  "I'm being as patient as I can be! My wife left me to go live with the childhood hero! I-"   
  "Draco, calm down before you set my kitchen on fire." Harry's dry tones were interrupted by a sigh.   
  "I just...I'm having a hard time with this, Harry."   
  She squeezed her eyes tight against his defeated tones.   
  She had caused that. She knew it. She accepted it like a steak through the heart. But she had to get away.   
  She could not be with someone she could not remember being happy with.   
  "Yeah? Well, neither is she."   
  Her eyes flew open at Ginny's sharp words. She hadn't realized the witch was there.   
  "Gin," Harry's warning tones rang through the air.   
  "No, Harry! He can't just come moping to us every time _he_ messes something up! If he did not want to push her away, he should have went easier on her instead of shoving everything in her face all at once. It's only been a blasted _week_!"   
  Hermione looked down, not really seeing the floor beneath her. Had it only been so long? It felt like a lifetime.   
  Shuffling feet came her way. She jerked her head up to find Kreacher coming up the hall from the opposite direction, small apron tied around his waist. He eyed her cautiously.   
  "Hmmm...It's not nice to be eavesdropping, Misses. Master and Mistress would not be liking it."   
  Hermione cast her eyes away, shame creeping into her pile of emotions.   
  "Yes. I know..."   
  She gazed into his big, old eyes.   
  "I am sorry."   
  Then she turned and fled down the hall. Back to her books. Back to her research. Back to setting things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series. Those rights belong to JK Rowling. I am only borrowing her beautiful creations.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione rapped lightly at the kitchen doorframe. Harry glanced up.

"Hey." He stood up from the parchments that scattered one end of the table and took a step forward. "You okay?"

Hermione gave a small smile and nodded, wrapping her arms around herself for a moment.

"Yes, I'm fine." She made a face. "Well, mostly fine, anyways."

Harry nodded, wiping his glasses on his shirt.

"Good."

He put them back on his face and smiled.

"So, what's up?" His eyes widened. "Did you have some sort of break through?"

Hermione shook her head. She had been shut up in her room these past two weeks, searching for clues and reading anything she could get her hands on.

Harry's brows came together and he closed the distance between them. He placed a gentle hand on her elbow.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She gave him a weak smile, her gut twisting as the words left her mouth. She hated lying to her best friend.

"Yes. I am fine, Harry."

He nodded and let go.

As he moved away, back to his work, the front door slammed shut down the hall. It opened and closed again.

"Lily, I told you not to slam that door!"

_Now or never_.

"Actually," she spoke quickly. "I was planning on going out."

Harry glanced up as he sat. "Oh..okay." He hesitated. It had been at least a week since she had left the house, and never on her own.

"Do you want some company?"

She shook her head, fighting the urge to bite her lip.

"...Alright." He watched her closely. "See you in a bit then."

She nodded then a small smile budded on her lips. "Thanks for understanding."

Harry returned the smile and she turned away before she could change her mind.

Ginny and Lily came up the hall, coats hanging on pegs by the door behind them.

"Hey." Ginny greeted, smiling brightly as Lily hurried ahead.

"Hey." Hermione tightened her lips but kept her smile. Ginny was a bit more intuitive than her husband.

"Just going out for a bit!" Hermione called as she hurried past the other witch for the door.

Ginny turned around, eyes wide. "Out? Out where?"

Hermione shrugged on her coat. "I just...I need to get out for a bit, you know?"

Ginny's eyes hardened. "A bit where?"

Hermione could have groaned. "Just out, Gin. I am allowed leisure time, aren't I?"

The woman's eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I just worry."

Hermione moved forward to embrace her.

"I know," she said into the red locks near her ear. She pulled back and smiled. "I'll be okay."

Ginny smiled back.

Before she could lose her nerve, Hermione ducked out the door, closing it firmly behind her.

She closed her eyes and turned.

Just as the world pulled in on her, a thought filled her head.

_I hope he shows_.

~*~*~*~

The door shut softly behind her, closing out the wind's chilling grip. She peered around the dimly lit room.

There he was...sitting at the bar, nursing a drink.

A sad smile formed on her lips. His hair was longer than she last remembered. And he had broadened out.

_Working with Charlie really seemed to pay off_.

She took the stool next to him before she could change her mind.

"Hello, Ron."

He threw a look over his shoulder at her and shrugged, mumbling what could have been a greeting. She was not sure as she didn't quite catch it.

Tom came by to take her order. She glanced to Ron's glass to see firewhisky shimmering but decided not. She ordered a butterbeer instead.

She swirled it around, watching the foam swish.

"So...how have things...been?"

He shrugged again, this time with a bit of a grunt..

"Oh, for goodness' sake! This is ridiculous! Won't you at least speak to me? I mean why else would you have shown up?"

Hermione slapped her hands over her mouth. Ron turned his head to face her, his brows drawn low over his searching gaze.

_Well, shoot. Now you've done it_.

She turned back to her drink, expecting him to get up and leave at any moment.

"...I'll always come back to you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> Hi, guys! First off, do not fear! This is still a Dramione story! I just wanted to clarify that. Secondly, I know the story seems a little slow off course right now, but Hermione is having a bit of issues is desperately trying to figure things out. Please try to be patient with her (us). Things will go back to the main story line soon. Other than that, I hope ya'll enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Note:  
>  Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series. Those rights belong to JK Rowling. I am only borrowing her beautiful creations.


	11. Chapter 11

   Hermione stared into her glass, not even seeing the dripping foam slid down the side.

   "What?" She managed to choke out, turning questioning eyes to him. "I thought you hated me?"

   He met her gaze, ears and cheeks flushed deep red, and rubbed a spot on his neck.

   "Well...yeah. I mean, I used to...but- I don't know, 'Mione."

   He sighed, the breath exploding from him.

   "Parvati keeps telling me I need to 'forgive and forget'. Something about it being good for my aura?"

   He glanced to her from the corner of his eye. He took a gulp from his glass and winced as it burned its way down. Seeming more focused, he swung around on his stool to face her.

   "Look, I know it wasn't your fault Dad...I mean, I know that. He loved you. Like a second daughter. When we split up, he was right upset..."

   He made a face, as if he was not sure how to continue. Hermione was not sure if she wanted him to.

   "I was mad at you for a long time. I mean, a reeeaaally long time. But I'm not anymore. I don't know why."

   He shrugged.

   "Maybe I've had time to grieve. Maybe I've gotten over you and Malfoy."

   He paused a moment, meeting her watery eyes.

   "Maybe I've missed my friend."

   Hermione tried to swallow the knot in her throat. She gulped a breath of air instead.

   Shaking her head and wiping her eyes, she smiled.

   "I've missed you, too."

   He grinned back.

   After a few more drinks, they fell into deep conversation, the awkwardness gradually chipping away.

   She took another sip.

   "How is she, by the way? Parvati? Harry had told me the two of you are engaged now?"

   Ron's cheeks reddened but he grinned.

   "Yeah, she finally roped me in. Mum is thrilled, to say the least. I'm the last of the lot to tie the knot."

   His eyes softened and his smile became more real.

   "She just gets me...She really understands, you know?"

   Warmth spread throughout her chest. A small smile hitched up the corner of her lips.

   "Yeah, I think I do."

   Ice ran down her back as the warmth seeped away. Her smile fell. Confusion clouded her brain.

   She really did know how he felt. Like a piece of the puzzle had clicked into place. Like finding the perfect sentence for the end of your essay...Like everything made sense, even when it was not supposed to.

   The only problem was, she did not have the know how of this feeling. She could not recall the moment it all fit together.

   Suddenly flustered, she huffed and took a gulp of her drink, which had switched to water a few glasses back.

   Ron did not seem to take notice. He reached for his coat, tossed up on the bar top beside his elbow. As he shrugged it on, he nodded to Tom for his bill.

   "It was nice catching up, 'Mione..."

   He reached out a hand.

   "We should do it again." He chuckled. "Maybe after you get your memories back, you can tell me how you and the ferret ended up together!"

   Hermione smiled, too. She grabbed his hand and was pulled into a hug. Then he was gone.

   His last sentence hung in the air around her.

   "Maybe someone can help me figure that out, as well," she mumbled to herself, lifting a hand to settle her own tab.

~*~*~*~

   Hermione took one last look at the stars before opening the door and tiptoeing inside. She had spent the better part of an hour just sitting on Harry's stoop, counting the stars and pondering life. Her life in particular.

   Catching up with Ron had been wonderful. Not quite what she had in mind, but nice all the same. Still, it did seem to bring up more questions than answering them.

   A clatter of dishes brought her out of her thoughts. She moved to the dining room doorway and peeked in.

   Ginny waived her wand, sending another bunch of dishware flying through the air. Her fiery mane whipped around her as she turned her head to Harry, who was leaning back in a chair, his arms crossed over his chest.

   "How can they-!"

   She cut herself off as her eyes found their way to Hermione. Harry sat up.

   Hermione looked back and forth between them, an icy rock settling in her stomach.

   She came into the room.

   "What's going on?"

   Harry made a face, one that seemed to worsen at his wife's angry glare.

   Harry, clearly fighting for words, went to stand beside her. He laid his hand on her arm and watched her closely.

   "Draco came by today. He wanted to talk to you."

   Hermione's brows can together.

   "Okay."

   Harry stole a glance to Ginny, who worried her lip but waved him on. He met her eyes and nodded, turning back to Hermione.

   "The Wizengamot has decided to let Lucius free."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> Hi, guys! I know I haven't been posting regularly lately and I'm sorry for that. I was working on a book and devoted most (all) of my free time to it this past month. My first draft is finished so I am going to see about doing more fanfic while I edit & revise. Hope ya'll are still hanging in there!
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series. Those rights belong to JK Rowling. I am only borrowing her beautiful creations.


	12. Chapter 12

    _Filthy girl..._

   Hermione's lip curled.

_Stupid muggle. He's lying to you!_

   She twisted her hands into her pillow case, grounding the words out of her head.

_He doesn't want you. Not really. Why would he defile himself with such vermin?_

   She squirmed, trying to fight the dreams.

   An arm curled around her middle. A chest pressed into her back under the covers. Her body relaxed. Her hands unclenched. The words faded from her memories.

~*~*~*~

   Rain splattered on the window. With that and the chill threatening to freeze her bones, Hermione found sleep to be very evading. She snuggled down under the quilt.

   Warmth settled into her as she pressed against someone, their body heat oozing over her.

   Her eyes flew open. Someone was very firmly pressing themselves against her rear. Their hands curled around her chest. She let out a squeak of surprise as long fingers found her breast and a soft sigh blew across her neck.

   Hermione fled from the bed, the blanket catching her around the waist as it held tight to the other person. She fell.

   Without a word, he was up, wand drawn from the bedside table.

   She frantically searched for her own, patting her clothes before realizing she was in her knickers and a t-shirt. She looked to the other bedside table, thinking maybe she had placed it there.

   She was met by a photograph instead. It showed a loop of Draco wrapping his arms around an obviously cold Hermione and nuzzling her before planting a kiss to her lips.

   She watched it for a second, caught up in a moment she did not remember.

   That was how he found her when he came around the end of the bed: sitting on the floor in a faded shirt them.

   "Hermione?"

   She turned her head quickly, brushing at her eyes.

   His wand fell to his side.

   "What are you doing here?" He ran a hand to smooth his hair back from his face. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

   His eyes ran over her, clearly approving what he saw if the smirk was anything to go by. She pulled the hem down a bit farther.

   He took the hint and averted his eyes.

   "I thought you were avoiding me."

   "I was- That is to say, I am!"

   She huffed and pulled herself to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest. She quickly looked him over, trying to keep a scowl in place.

   His bare torso was thin but very well defined. His muscles trailed down to the top of his striped pajama bottoms. Her eyes followed.

   He cleared his throat.

   Her eyes snapped up to his face, mortified to find a smirk in play.

   "It's all yours, you know." He opened his arms. "All you have to do is ask."

   Her toes curled at the thought but she crossed her arms more tightly.

   "Is that what this is about?" She snapped. "Getting me in bed?"

   His arms dropped.

   "What?"

   She moved forward, pressing a finger into his chest. She glared up into his bewildered face.

   "I swear, Draco, if this is some cheap ploy-"

   His eyes turned cold and his mouth twisted. He took a step back, his body going rigid at what she implied.

   "I am not in the habit of luring my wife to bed, Hermione. I had no idea you were even here."

   She narrowed her eyes, studying him. A part of her cracked. Under the anger was a confused and hurt man.

   She sighed, all the tension leaving her body. She plopped down onto the edge of the bed and buried her head into her hands.

   "If not you, then how did I get here?" She mumbled into her palms.

   "I can assure you I don't know."

   His words were clipped and tight.

   She ignored the pang in her chest and focused on the night before.

   "I was in my room, looking through some books...Kreacher brought me supper...I must have dozed off some time after."

   Draco leaned against the wardrobe door.

   "Doesn't sound like anything out of the ordinary then," he said.

   "Out of the ordinary?"

   Hermione thought for a moment before realization struck. She glanced up, not sure how he would take the rest of her day. He waited for her to continue.

   "I had lunch with a friend."

   He cocked an inquisitive eyebrow.

   She sighed and plunged ahead.

   "I had a nice lunch with Ron Weasley. We chatted about our lives and how much we...miss each other."

   Heat rose to her cheeks even though she knew she had done nothing wrong. It was a completely innocent outing. She dared a peek at him.

   His jaw was set and his eyes had crinkled up at the sides but he nodded for her to go on.

   "After that I went home. Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen..."

   Dread settled over her.

   "They told me...about your father."

   She glanced up, holding his eyes this time.

   "Are you okay?"

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Hi guys! I was a little uncertian about this chapter at first but I like how it turned out. I hope ya'll do too!_

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series. Those rights belong to JK Rowling. I am only borrowing her beautiful creations.


	13. Chapter 13

  "Hermione, no."   
  "If you would just-"   
  "Look, we've talked about this, okay? I am not going to talk to that man, let alone ask if he is in on some big pureblood scheme!"   
  Hermione closed her eyes and counted to five.   
  "Don't be daft. I'm not asking you to go chat with him. You don't even have to see him. Just make some excuse for us to be there."   
  "You actually want to go back to that place?" He sneered at the last word.   
  Hermione bit her lip. If she was honest, the thought scared her to pieces. But what choice did she have?   
  "Well, it's not ideal," she admitted.   
  Draco fell into a chair opposite of her, the movement jarring the mugs of tea cooling before them. There were bags darkening under his eyes and his normally pale pallor seemed even more so than usual.   
  She sighed and reached her hand across the table. Alarms went off in her head; panic froze her. She settled on her mug instead.   
  His eyes did not miss the attempt. He glanced from her hand to her face.   
  "I know you don't want to do this. I don't want you to have to..." She met his eyes, her soft chocolate to his tired grey. "But my dreams have to mean something."   
  She leaned over the table, both hands wrapped around the cold mug.   
  "I can't help but to feel that all this connects to the manor somehow." She stared down into her cup. "I want to fix my memory...I want everything to go back to normal."   
  Draco groaned and ran a rough hand over his face.   
  "You're going to be the death of me."   
  He peeked over and cocked an eyebrow at her.   
  "You know that, don't you?"

  
~*~*~*~

  
  Hermione took a deep breath, filled with magically enhanced scents and oak burning fireplaces. Her eyes searched the shadows, the corners, even the baseboards.   
_ Stop it _ , she chasited herself.  _ Nothing is going to jump out of the walls at you _ .   
  Her hand found the young girl's shoulder in front of her. Agatha gave a little jump and smiled up to Hermione.   
  "It's okay," Hermione whispered close to the girl's ear. "I won't let them hurt you."   
  Agatha gave a stiff nod.   
_ Nothing like torturous grandparents to brighten a girl's day, _ she thought dryly.   
  She sighed as Agatha went back to staring at the paintings and other frivolous decor.   
  In truth, she felt bad for putting her future daughter through this. For putting both of them through this.   
  She peeked over to Draco. He looked about to jump out of his skin, though his rigid posture and calm expression belied the emotions swirling underneath.   
  The only thing off from his pureblood appearance was his finger and thumb twirling his wedding ring round and round.   
  She glanced down at her own, the weight of it odd but not unwelcome. They had decided keeping a united appearance would be best. Everyone knew about Hermione's memories; no one suspected they had marital issues.   
  She took his hand firmly in her own. He did not look down but a small smile lifted the corner of his mouth. He gave a light squeeze.   
  "Ehh-hmm."   
  They glanced down to see a tiny house elf, meek and almost hidden behind a potted plant.   
  "The mistress will see you now, Master Draco, Miss..."   
  Her golden eyes trailed over Hermione, lingering on her ring.   
  "Mistress Malfoy."   
  She turned and began walking down the hall.   
  Draco took a breath, looking like he would rather face Voldemort again. Or, at least, Buckbeak.   
  Hermione squeezed his hand. He gripped hers back, his jaw clenched. Agatha led the way.   
  They followed the house elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> Hi, guys! I am so sorry about the long wait between chapters! I have been editing an original work & rewriting Romeo & Juliet for my mother's english class, so my days have been a little swamped. Hopefully things will even out now & more updates (& future stories) will come more often. Thanks for sticking with me & being so patient! Ya'll are awesome!
> 
> Author's Note:  
>   Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series. Those rights belong to JK Rowling. I am only borrowing her beautiful creations


	14. Chapter 14

  "It is so nice of you to finally grace us with your presence, Draco. It really has been too long."   
  She gave a pointed look towards his father, who was too busy peering at Agatha to notice the exchange.   
  Draco accepted the tea his mother offered.   
  "Yes. With thing being the way they are, almost losing my wife and possibly my daughter, it would be difficult to go on social visits, wouldn't it?"   
  He took a sip, his eyes never wavering from his mother's.   
  Hermione withheld a sigh.   
  She knew this wouldn't be easy for him, but she had hoped he would try to be cooperative.   
  "Yes," Lucius drawled, accepting his own cup and finally looking away from the youngest witch. "There has been some talk about the... woman losing her mind, even in the cages of Azkaban."   
  His eyes narrowed as he looked to Hermione. She held his gaze, ignoring the look of contempt sparkling so clear.   
  "My mind is still intact, even if my memories are not, Mr. Malfoy." The name fell from her mouth like slime. She had to remind herself that she now shared it.   
  "Indeed." His eyes flickered to her forearm, making her want to tug at her quarter sleeve to hide the bit of scar still showing.   
  "Agatha, dear, how are your studies coming? Draco tells me you are quite the student, though you are not yet enrolled."   
  Agatha jerked her head up, eyes wide as the Malfoy matriarch addressed her for the first time. She glanced to Draco who nodded slightly.   
  "Yes, I enjoy studying very much. I turn eleven in August so I should be old enough to go to Hogwarts this year!"   
  Her excitement died down as she remembered where she was.   
  "At least, that is what I hope for."   
  Hermione took Agatha's hand and squeezed encouragingly.   
  "Of course you will. And you'll be the brightest witch there."   
  Agatha's eyes lit up.    
  Narcissa smiled politely, though it did not reach her eyes.   
  "Which house are you hoping for?" She asked, keeping an air of innocence to the question.   
  Draco heaved a sigh.   
  Agatha's brows came together as she considered the question.   
  "I honestly don't have a preference, ma'am. I would be fine with whatever the sorting hat thinks fits best."   
  "Please, dear, call me grandmother. After all, you will be part of the family soon enough. Won't she, Draco?"   
  The unspoken command was clear to all in the room. The malfoy family needed an heir.   
  "That is yet to be seen, Mother. There are a few medical issues that need to be taken care of before we bring a child into our home." He smiled to Agatha. "Although that does not diminish our involvement with her life."   
  Narcissa was not pleased, though she did not speak anymore on the subject. She turned towards Hermione.   
  "And you, Miss Gran- Hermione? How is everything working out for you?"   
  Hermione was taken aback by the question.   
  "My research is proving difficult, truth be told."   
  Narcissa nodded, taking a sip from her glass, the china clinking as she settled it back onto the plate.   
  "Memory spells can be quite tricky. You have to understand the caster to understand the spell. I imagine it makes it difficult, given your situation."   
  Hermione ignored the feeling that came over her at those words. Instead she smiled as pleasantly as her emotions would allow.   
  "Yes, difficult. Not impossible."   
  Lucius cut his eyes over to her.   
  Draco caught the look and abruptly stood.   
  "Well, this has been lovely. But we promised to have Agatha back at a decent hour. Mother, I hope to find you well upon our next visit."   
  He overlooked his father completely, causing the older man to glare at the wall.   
  Draco helped Agatha to her feet and led her quickly from the room. Hermione stayed where she sat, her eyes flicking from one Malfoy in-law to the other.   
  Narcissa raised an eyebrow, expecting her to scurry off too, but Lucius bore a hole into her. His eyes burned as he sneered, his lip twisting into a snarl like a mad dog.   
  Hermione suddenly felt as though she were falling. Her head became light and darkness threatened to overtake her vision. She tried to take a deep breath, to push the feelings away, but found she having issues inhaling. She closed her eyes.   
  You disgust me. Your kind will always taint the water.   
  The voice continued for what seemed like forever, though it was only a moment.   
  As her head began to clear, the hands snaked out from the darkness, a wand gripped tightly in one. This time, strands of silky blonde hair flowed behind them.   
  Hermione shook her head, breathing as deep and steady as she could. When she opened her eyes, she was met with icy blue eyes.   
  "You'd better run along." Narcissa said cooly, all the air of a loving family member disappeared. "Draco will not wait forever."   
  Hermione looked from one to the other. An queasiness settled into her stomach.   
  She nodded, mainly to herself, and walked out. Draco and Agatha stood on the stone pathway.   
  "Did you find what you were looking for?" Draco asked, offering her his arm.   
  She gratefully took it, feeling a bit shaky on her legs. Her gaze found Agatha and she gave a weak smile.   
  "It's like our brilliant girl said: Follow the thread."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope ya'll enjoy this bit.


	15. Chapter 15

_ Her hand reached out, fingers trailing over the pale strands. Grey eyes smiled down at her. _ _   
_ _   A ring slipped onto her finger. _ _   
_ _   "I do so promise..." _ _   
_ __   A kiss. His soft lips against hers.   
  Hermione curled into the chair, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She rolled over, squirming slightly as a pull tugged at her navel. She quickly settled as arms wrapped around her, catching her as she fell into his lap.   
  Draco Malfoy stared at his wife, bewildered. He blinked a few times before deciding not to look a gifted Hippogriff in the mouth. He laid his head on top of her's, savoring the feel of her in his arms again. She snuggled closer, her hand gripping his shirt. He chuckled.   
  Thinking it was best not to allow her to wake up like this, he stood, carefully shifting her weight to get a better hold, and walked out of the study, leaving his research behind.   
  Draco laid his wife in their bed and grabbed the spare blanket off the foot of the bed. It wasn't the first time he slept on the couch, but this time he could appreciate the reasoning.

~*~*~*~

  
  Hermione rubbed her eyes again, willing whatever illusion charm she was under to break. The room was still there when she removed her hands.   
  Anger and confusion raged within her, the air crackling with the force of it.   
  "Honestly," she murmured, looking about the room for Draco. There was no sign of him.   
  "This is getting ridiculous!"   
  She climbed out of the bed and stomped her way down the hall, ignoring how her hair stood on end or how her socks slipped on the hardwood floors.   
  "Draco Malfoy!"   
  A picture of him hanging on the wall eyed her warily, clearly debating whether or not to slip behind the building in the photo. She ignored him.   
  Ludo Bagman's voice soared through the air as he announced last night's quidditch scores, the sound coming from the kitchen.   
  The morning sun was blinding as she stepped through the door frame. She glared, blinking her eyes against it before they adjusted.   
  Draco stood with his back to her, chomping something beside the stove as a pan sizzled.   
  "Why is it becoming more common for me to wake up here than it is in my own bed at Grimmauld Place?"   
  His head lifted, the knife pausing. He lifted his wand off the counter and waved it in the general direction of the radio. The noise ceased immediately.   
  "I think that is a question you need to ask yourself."   
  He moved the vegetables into the pan and turned to face her, wiping his hands on a hand towel.   
  "What is that supposed to mean?" She tried not snarl but he was being way too calm and she was too confused to deal with this first thing. Before a bite to eat. Before her first cup of tea.   
  A Gryffindor mug floated over to her. She grabbed it before it fell into her lap.   
  Sweet honey and flowers reached her nose. Her shoulders sagged with one whiff. She sipped it, the golden liquid flowing over her tongue. The pounding in her head seemed to ease.   
  "Better?"   
  She looked up, pressing her lips together as she glared over his tone.   
   _Smart Ass_.   
  "Don't avoid the question, Malfoy." She growled.   
  Her shrugged, picking up his own mug. He watched her from over the rim, eyes twinkling as he spoke.   
  "You appriate in your sleep."   
  She blanched.   
  "What? That's not possible."   
  "It is. And you do."   
  "There are no studies that show-"   
  "Have you ever looked?"   
  She blinked.   
  "No, not specifically. But I've read plenty of studies-"   
  "If you didn't know to look, you can't be sure that there aren't any cases. Or you could be the first one. Either way, you're the one coming to me."   
  He let that sink in, much to Hermione's embarrassment and his obvious enjoyment. She bit her lip, her mind running with the possibilities.   
  "Okay...say you're right..."   
  He smirked and raised an eyebrow, clearly challenging her to reword.   
  "Why would I come here?"   
  His face flickered. All amusement vanished. His voice became guarded.   
  "You're going to have to answer that."   
  He turned his back to her, finishing his cooking and separating it into two plates. As he passed by, he placed hers in front of her on the bar.   
  "I'll be in the study. Join me when you are finished."   
  He left her alone to her thoughts.   
  She wondered when she would quit treating him like the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy this little no-place piece. Please let me know! I promise things will get moving soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione let her feet drag as she made her way to the study. Her words hung in her head. She hadn't meant to be so harsh. She was just so...lost.

She paused in the doorway, not certain if she wanted to face him.

Her eyes wandered the room. One desk was untouched; papers stacked neatly against a top corner, quills in a holder, an ink well on the adjoining shelf. Beside the bottle was a little purple vase with a single flower, long ago wilted, and a picture of Crookshanks. It made her smile. She missed that orange fuzzball.

Her gaze trailed over the window sill, following it towards the other side of the room.

He was bent over, his back hiding the parchment and books laid about his desk. She watched his hair fall forward, his quill scratching at his page.

"Its rude to stare." He murmured, not looking up.

She stepped into the room.

"I wasn't."

Hermione moved behind him, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever he wanted to show her.

As she dared a peek, picture on his shelf caught her eye. In it, she and Draco danced, her white gown flowing out behind her as they spun around, the light catching his hair.

"That wasn't there before."

The words slipped out before she realized. Her hand flew to her mouth.

Draco froze, his back still to her.

"What?"

She lowered her hand and squared her shoulders, hoping to look more sure than she felt.

"The picture. It was in the kitchen before...Beside the stove?"

Her voice gave way at the end, uncertainty seeping in as he slowly turned around.

"I don't know where that came from," she admitted.

He shook his head.

"It does not matter. It's right."

Hermione's brows furrowed. She fell back into the other chair, suddenly disoriented. Her head swam. She bent over, her hands combing through her hair to pull it away from her face. She felt like she would be sick.

"Hang on."

Draco slid the waste basket under her and summoned a glass from the kitchen. A quick _aguamenti_ and he handed it to her.

"Sip on this."

She did. Slowly, the world stood still again. A deep breath. Another sip. The air around her cooled.

Draco knelt down beside her, his face inches from her's.

"Better?"

She stared at him, her eyes wide, her mind still unfocused.

Her gaze fell to his lips.

_So soft_.

Her thoughts flew to the picture. She could feel his arms wrapped around her. Hear his laughter swirl in the air.

" _I do so promise..._ "

A kiss.

Suddenly, her lips were on his.

He did not move.

She pressed harder. Something in her screamed for more.

His hands cupped her head, his fingers tangling in her hair.

She slipped out of the chair, falling easily into his lap. The empty waste basket fell, knocked over by a foot, unnoticed.

Her hands gripped the front of his shirt, her hips pressing into him as she leaned in. His fingers curled in her hair, pulling her closer. He deepened the kiss.

She moaned, the sound escaping through parted lips. He seized the opportunity. His tongue darted out, running along her bottom lip.

Hermione jumped up, knocking Draco to the floor.

"Draco, I'm sorry! I-"

She turned to leave, her mind flooded with emotions and fragments of memory she could not hold on to.

"No!"

Draco lunged, catching her wrist midturn. They fell.

Amidst the rug and door frame, they laid. Her back pressed into the floorboards. His chest weighed her down. He lifted slightly, taking some of the pressure off, only to bury his face into her neck.

"Don't leave me again."

The words were whispered against her skin, his breath making her shiver. He trembled.

She found her arms wrapping around him.

A moment passed. They stayed, pressed together, her hand moving to stroke the back of his neck.

"Okay..." She whispered. "I'll stay."

He pulled away, stormy eyes searching her face before capturing her lips again.

His research laid on his desk, all but forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! So, this chapter did not go as planned. Lol. I was going to take a different path with it, but something messed up along the way. Oh, well. I like it better this way and, hopefully, you do too! Please let me know!  
> Also, I hope this chapter reads well. I've got a little cold so my head is a bit fuzzy. If there are any mistakes, I am sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

  "Ow!"

  "Hold still."

  "That hurts!"

  "It wouldn't if you'd quit moving."

  Hermione growled, her fingers inching closer to her wand.

  "No."

  "I wasn't going to-"

  "Yes, you were."

  She crossed her arms, stewing over the predicament she found herself in.

  "I don't know  _ how _ I let you talk me into this," she grumbled.

  Long fingers trailed through her curls again, tugging and pulling the knots into something of a braid.

  "You enjoy it."

  She sighed at the smugness lacing his voice.

  In truth, it did not hurt as much as she let on, but she was irritated for being interrupted. His argument about overworking was irrelevant and  _ no _ , her hair did not resemble a rat's nest, thank you very much.

  Another sharp tug.

  "Remind me again how you know how to braid."

  She could practically feel the smile on his lips, the twinkle in his eye as he recalled something she did not. It had become a bit of a game to them.

  "You taught me."

  Hermione rolled her eyes.

  "Obviously. My question was 'why'?"

  "Then you should have asked."

  She pursed her lips, biting back a particularly harsh comeback.

  "Okay. Fine. Why did I teach Draco Malfoy, biggest git in all of Wizarding Britain, how to braid hair?"

  "Just Britain, hmm? I must be doing something right."

  He leaned down as he spoke, sneaking a light kiss on her exposed neck.

  A gasp escaped her lips. She whipped around, eyes wide at his slight intrusion. If she could even call it that - they hadn't set many boundaries, not really.

  The gleam in his eyes dared her to say something, anything, to rebuke what he did.

_ Sneaky Slytherin _ .

  The words floated through her head. She heard them before, she knew, but now...

_ Hermione flipped through another book, scanning it for anything helpful. McGonagall was really on her case about finishing this text before the next school term. _

_   As she turned the page, wisteria blossomed from the binding, each letter forming purple petals before cascading like a long bookmark. _

_   Hermione picked up the stem, bringing the soft flower to her cheek and inhaling its scent. _

_   "Sneaky Slytherin." _

_   She turned around to find Draco standing there, a playful smirk on his lips. _

_   "You wouldn't like me if I weren't." _

_   She arched an eyebrow, placing the book down on her desk behind her. _

_   "Is that so?" _

_   He moved to close the distance between them, wrapping her in his arms and tilting his head to rest his forehead against hers.  _

_   "Mm-hmm." _

_   "Draco." _

_   She squirmed to get away, glancing towards the door to be sure none of her coworkers had seen. _

_   A frown pulled at his lips. He dropped his arms and took a step back. _

_   "Still afraid to be seen with me?" _

_   "Of course not." _

_   She took a step but he moved away, his arms crossing over his chest. _

_   Guilt pooled into her stomach. _

_   "Draco-" _

_   "Forget it...I'll see you later." _

_   He turned back towards the door. _

_   Before she could rationalize it, she pulled at his shoulder, turning him about easily. She balled her fist into his shirt. _

_   "Hey!" _

_   She pulled him in, pressing her mouth to his. He froze. _

_   She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the nape of his neck. _

_   His frozen demeanor melted. He moaned against her lips, the sound vibrating through her. _

_   His hands found her hips, wrapping around to the small of her back. She leaned into his chest, her grip relaxing. _

_   "Good to see the two of you getting along." _

_   They pulled away, both staring at the door, still entwined in each other's arms, to see Harry leaning against the door jam. _

  Hermione blinked, momentarily surprised to find herself sitting on the floor, a pair of feet on either side of her legs.

  "Are you back with me now?"

  She turned around, her hair no longer in his grip.

  Draco smiled, one side of his lip tilting up. He cocked an eyebrow in question.

  New emotions flooded her, overwhelming her thoughts and swirling around until she could not distinguish one from the other. She stared at her husband, dumbfounded.

  He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, his smile slipping as he searched her face.

  "Hermione? Are you with me?"

  He raised his hand to reach out for her, hesitation stopping him midair.

  She raised her own to meet his, pulling his hand slowly towards her face to press a soft kiss into his wrist.

  "I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> Hey, guys! I know my updates are far and few between and I am truely sorry for that! All I can say is life is busy! I wanted to give ya'll a bit of fluff while I work through the deeper plot. I hope ya'll enjoy!  
> Also, if you don't know what wisteria is, its a vine with bunches of light purple flowers that hang off of trees and powerpoles - pretty much anything they can grip to. They bloom here every spring. I love them.
> 
> Author's Note:  
>   Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series. Those rights belong to JK Rowling. I am only borrowing her beautiful creations

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series. Those rights belong to JK Rowling. I am only borrowing her beautiful creations.


End file.
